


Maker's Breath

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Sex, Wow, good at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple idea of how Cullen's first time could have gone.  Just my mind being smutty.. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker's Breath

Maker’s Breath what have I gotten myself into Cullen thought as he stood outside the Blooming Rose. He rubbed the back of his neck unsure of himself, the day on the cliff speaking to Hawke about the apostate was a wakeup call. How in Thedas did he become a twenty-five year old virgin? He had been pacing the walk in front of the Rose for at least an hour this was the time to walk through the door.  
Turning to grab the doorknob he crashed into a dainty blonde. “Maker’s Breath I am so sorry.” Cullen bent down to help the poor woman off the floor. In a quick motion she was standing again. “Are you unharmed?”  
“Yes thank you Love,” The blonde said with a smile. “It is not the first time I have been knocked over by Templars debating whether or not to enter. I am Mirabelle, and you are?”  
“Oh sorry Knight Captain Cullen,” Cullen mentally kicked himself and then started again. “I am Cullen, are you one of the… ahem… the uh... Ladies?”  
Mirabelle laughed, a sound like spring chimes and she put her hand on his chest causing his face to flush. “No Love, sometimes I rent a room here, my father is a bore and threatened to murder the next man I brought home.”  
The blush spread as Cullen pictured the tiny blue eyed blonde naked on a bed, his groin ached from the picture he came up with in his mind. “Did you have, makers breath, am I holding you up?”  
Mirabelle backed up and Cullen observed her as she gave him a once over. “I would guess you are twenty- five years old and a virgin? Are you sure you want your first time to be with someone you have to pay? I can promise you there are plenty of women who would do it for free.” Mirabelle closed the gap between them again and placed her hand on his chest and leaned in.  
Cullen gasped for air as he stood in shock. She was hitting on him, it was not the first time it happened but how did he respond? “I do not have the time to allow myself an emotional commitment right now. I thought this would… maker’s breath, I should go.”  
“Now, now Love, don’t be hasty. Papa is away and I am awful lonely, you are too handsome for me to let you go in there for your first time. Come with me, I promise not to get you murdered.” Mirabelle said rubbing a hand over his crotch.  
Cullen jumped and managed to wrap an arm around her before she could move away. Her blue eyes stared into his and twinkled with mischief. “Please give me a moment to collect myself before you move,” he plead.  
“No one will notice Knight Captain, we have been standing here at least ten minutes and no one has even glanced in our direction.” Mirabelle whispered inches from Cullen’s lips.  
He wondered if her lips tasted as good as they looked. Was it proper to lick her bottom lip before he kissed her? Cullen felt his groin tighten even more and he groaned. Her perfect mouth was so close to his. He was pressed up against a wall, and she was draped over his front.  
“Let’s go before I am seen.” Cullen said at last.  
“I am not far,” Mirabelle laughed and pulled him toward her house. She walked at a pace that did not allow him the time to think about it and once she opened her front door she pulled him through to her room.  
Cullen found himself in a bright room, it was not as feminine as he was expecting. But it held touches of mischief and chaos, both things he expected Mirabelle had plenty of. Turning to face his host he found her face inches from his own, how she managed to make herself so close to him at her height was a mystery but maker help him he did not care.  
Cautiously he leaned in and let himself kiss her. Mirabelle let him take the lead on the kiss; he pulled her close enjoying the friction of her against his front. She pulled away, and looked him over again.  
“Love, I was wondering if we could take off the armor, it looks dashing on you and all, but not at all convenient for what we are about to do.” Mirabelle laughed as she reached for one of the buckles on his chest plate.  
Cullen quickly worked at helping with the chest plate, he groaned when she pressed her breasts into his chest. He pulled her into another kiss, and she worked at unbuttoning his shirt. When she found his bare skin Mirabelle made eye contact. “Are you sure Love? You are not going against any vows, I would not want to be on Andraste’s bad side for leading one of her followers astray.”  
“Maker no, I never took the vow against, against... blast it I can have sex.” Cullen mumbled as he tried to form a complete thought. “I just have not had the opportunity.”  
“A man that looks like you has plenty of opportunities I am betting you just chose not to take them.” She laughed and pressed him back toward the bed. “Let me take care of you Ser Knight.”  
Cullen felt his pants and small cloths fall about his ankle as his now naked bottom hit the bed. Mirabelle’s mouth licked and nibbled its way down his chest, his body sang as she took his hard shaft in her hand. “Cullen, do not worry if this does not last as long as you expect, one’s first time is unpredictable.”  
“What do you mean?” He asked as her tongue circled the head of his shaft. He leaned back, his fingers itched to touch her as she took him into her mouth. “Maker, are you sure… oh maker don’t stop.” He cried as her head bobbed in his lap. He had pleasured himself in the past, but this was amazing. He felt the stirring in his balls and his body began to jerk as he emptied himself into her mouth.  
“I am sorry I should have warned you,” Cullen apologized as Mirabelle stood up and poured them each a glass of wine.  
“It may be your first time Love, but I assure you it is not mine, and I am aware of what a goes on with a man’s body right before they orgasm. Kick off your pants we won’t need them for a while yet.“ Mirabelle drank some wine and then shrugged her clothing off.  
Cullen could not speak as she stood before him naked. Her skin was fair, and her body was tempting. “Can I touch you?” He asked, he wondered what her breasts would feel like under his bare hands.  
“I am planning on it Love, “Mirabelle said as she climbed onto the bed. “Come lay with me.”  
“Yes, right away.” Cullen said and then flinched. “I am sorry, I am just nervous.”  
“No problem,” Mirabelle laughed as she lounged against the pillows on her bed.  
Cullen lay on his side and took his hand and cupped a breast. Her nipple was hard as he allowed a thumb to carress it. He wanted to experience the sensation of it hard on his tongue. He leaned in let his tongue explore, his top hand explored her body but stopped when it reached between her legs.  
“I do not know how to please you as you have me.” Cullen blushed as Mirabelle took his hand in hers and had him place one finger on her clit.  
“Press here this Love, be gentle until I say otherwise but rub it like this.” She took his finger and lead it in short circles and she pressed against his hand as he took the lead.  
Cullen continued to kiss at Mirabelle’s breasts and was rewarded by a throaty moan when he allowed a finger to dip into her now hot core. “A quick study, good add another finger.” She pressed into his hand as he pushed the second finger in. She was noisy as he took his thumb and rubbed her clit, “Oh Love you are going to have to stop.”  
“Was I hurting you?” Cullen asked worried, he had been certain she liked it.  
“No Love, but my guess you are hard as a rock right now, and I want you.” Mirabelle laughed as she grabbed his hard shaft. “Yes this will do, climb on board Love.”  
“I am too heavy for you,” Cullen started.  
“Never, it has been done this way since the dawn of time, it is delicious to be pinned under a man with your physique, please Cullen I need you.” Mirabelle spread her legs and Cullen guided himself into her.  
He had not been prepared for how warm and soft it was as he slid into her. His body shook as he adjusted to her. Mirabelle moaned and moved her legs so he had more room. “Are you sure I am not too heavy?”  
“Oh maker no, lean down and rest yourself on your forearms, I think it will be more comfortable.” Mirabelle whimpered as he did as she asked. Her breasts were pressed into his chest and she raised her legs and hooked them around his hips. “You know what to do Love, please I need you.” She begged as her hips pressed up against him.  
Cullen responded by moving himself in and out, he moaned as she responded. Makers breath why did he wait so long? His body was hot and tense until she pulled his face down to hers and she kissed him. He relaxed into her, still pressing deeper and harder into her.  
Before long he felt her tighten around him. She called out his name and he could no longer stop the built up pressure in his groin from releasing into her. He let out a cry as he jerked and froze mid stroke. His body refused to cooperate and he dropped on top of Mirabelle.  
“Good job Love,” Mirabelle said as she kissed along his jawline.  
“I want to move, but I can’t.” Cullen sighed.  
“Don’t worry Love, I will let you know if you become too much.” Mirabelle laughed.  
“How much time do we have?” Cullen asked.  
“Oh I have a couple days, when do you need to be back to your post Ser Knight?” Mirabelle’s hips rubbed up against him.  
“I am not expected until tonight, and I do not work until tomorrow.” Cullen groaned as his body responded to her attention.  
“Roll us over Love,” Mirabelle laughed as he wrapped an arm around her and rolled so that she was astride him. Cullen bucked as she adjusted herself over him. “How about we go one more time then?”  
Cullen felt himself harden as she rode him. “Maker’s breath woman, what are you doing to me?” He cried as he reached up and caressed her bouncing breasts.  
Mirabelle did not answer and they both moaned as their hot sweaty bodies slapped together. She pressed her chest into his and he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her again. He decided he really enjoyed kissing as her lips hovered over his and she let out a final cry, he joined her again.  
Mirabelle rolled off him when they both caught their breath. “Thank you Love, I cannot imagine anyone giving me a better day than this.”  
Cullen reached for her, but Mirabelle pulled away. “Can we do this again?”  
“No, I should have told you I am leaving for Orlais tomorrow. Maybe if I come back I will contact you.” Mirabelle said as she started to dress.  
Cullen was taken back. “I would like that.” He said as he started putting on his clothing as well. “Have I done something wrong?”  
“No Love you were perfect, if I could I would make you warm my bed every chance we got, but no.” Mirabelle hesitated and then moved in for a final kiss. “Come I will walk you out and then I have a meeting in Lowtown.”  
“A meeting in Lowtown, are you sure this is the right time of day to go there?” Cullen asked confused.  
“Yes, if nothing else I will ask Fenris to go with me, do you know him, he is a tall broody elf?” Mirabella asked.  
Cullen was confused, how could Fenris have a home in this neighborhood he wondered but shrugged it off. “Yes he is friends with the Hawke family, I know the eldest daughter.”  
“Good bye Ser Cullen,” Mirabelle said as she walked away outside the front door. Everything in him screamed for him to follow her, but it was clear she did not want that. Instead Cullen found his way back to his barracks grinning like a fool.

Mirabelle walked into the Hanged man and found her way up to Varric. “Your Templar is a quick study,” She laughed as she dropped into a chair at his table.”  
“Did Curly enjoy himself?” Varric asked.  
“Cullen was going to back out when I ran into him. I am surprised he did not notice the state of the house until he got up to the bedroom. Fenris needs to clean.” Mirabelle sighed, “It was hard pulling away, he has the makings of a great Lover.”  
“Well here is your payment as promised, a ticket to Orlais and enough gold to get you started out once you get there.” Varric handed over a small bundle.  
“Why did you do this Varric?” Mirabelle questioned as she held the money in her hands.  
“Curly is a good man, I did not want his first time to be with the tired whores in the Rose.” Varric shrugged. “I figured since your patron just died you would be perfect for him, all breasts and angelic appeal.”  
Mirabelle laughed and jumped up and kissed the top of Varric’s head. “Thank you again, Makers breath he was good in bed for a virgin, I almost hate leaving, but this is goodbye it is better that way.”  
“Goodbye, I hope you find what you are looking for.” Varric said as Mirabelle left to start her new life.


End file.
